Rain
by LaDyRvE
Summary: Heavy rain and demons don't mix do they? A short one-shot. Might be continued.  Also genre could be angst,friendship,and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: ** For some odd reason, I kept on creating new fanfics without continuing much with my others...funny..I've lost interest on them sadly. *facepalm* Typical...Anywayz, This will be my 2nd DMC fic with my all-time fave pair Dante and Trish!^^ I can't help it if you don't like the pairing. This will be a one-shot guys. Story will be based on the events of DMC4.

**Disclaimer:** Devil May Cry and the characters all belongs to Capcom.

* * *

_"thoughts"_

"talking"

* * *

December 7th, 11: 55 night...

Two demon hunters waited for that damn phone of the Devil May Cry office to ring...usually demons showed-up most of the time during 12. Must've hate the scorching daylight.

Dante, having high hopes that just 5 more minutes..the phone will finally ring, whilst his partner seated at the old red couch, playing by snapping her fingers, sparking electricity.

Right outside was a rigid heavy rain. The wind was making a lot of noise trough Devil May Cry's window, and the pitter-patterings of heavy rain-drops made beats trough the glass-pane.

Trish looked towards the window for a while, admiring the drops there slowly going down and become bigger...her eyes shifted back to Dante.

_"Almost 12..."_ thought the silver-haired demon, looking at second's needle ticking away. _"...seriously why isn't there a phone call yet..it's only a few second difference.."_

His partner started wondering if this little hope of his is going anywhere...it was a windy night , she won't be expecting any demons to go outside just to wreak havoc and get soaked after that. Even she would've felt that way...she is a demon after all.

Finally the clock strucked 12...surprisingly the phone runged. Trish raised an eyebrow at this. _"oh wow, his wish did came true."_

Dante immediately stomped his foot on the desk, causing the phone to fly up and with just a single right hand, he caught it.

"Yes, this is Devil May Cry, _Dante_ at you service." A slight tone was implied..purring.

Trish rolled her eyes at this, getting Luce and Ombra, slipping them both into her holster.

"Yes..where is this happening?" He asked for the place, once Trish made her way towards the desk, everything snapped.

The sign for Devil May Cry's light went out, the phone went dead, anything that needs electricity went out.

Both of them were speechless...Dante gave Trish a look.

"...I didn't do anything Dante." she shrugged.

He sighed.."Damn this storm..the customer will think that I slammed the phone. Oh great." a hand reached up to his hair and he gave a slight scratch.

Every corner of the room was pitch black, the only source of light was her sparking current on her hand.

"Hm..maybe I can turn everything back to normal..."insisted Trish.

"Oh no...don't you remember what happened last time?"

The flashback was..after yet another short circuit, and everything went dead, Trish decided to revive Devil May Cry with her powers but everything went on fire after she did that.

Trish's electricity do not mix with daily electricity for households, or in this case, "office-holds".

Trish gave a sigh, then there's nothing much she could do. Both of them would like to help the customer but they were clueless where the location is.

And everything was just breath silence as she sat on Dante's desk.

Normally, these 2 doesn't talk much, only when they are on a mission, they'll start humoring and teasing each other with crude jokes, especially Dante with minor flirtings.

It's either way he says, "Trish babe...etc" or "Trishy..", that's when he starts flirting, and she will just play along.

...

"Trish."Suddenly, he said.

Trish shifted her attention on him.

"...You wanna go out?"

"...but it's raining heavily outside, dumb ass." She reminded

Dante nodded at this. "Ah...right."

Then it was quite again...

It was hilarious...never had this kind of moment ever happened to them before. Thunder continued roaring and tearing the sky, making the atmosphere haunting.

"..."

"..."

"Well...why don't we get candles..."

"We don't need them. We can still see."

Demons do. There eyes can adjust to the dark easily, just like cats.

"So...Trish..."

Trish looked at Dante with her crystal-blues. Out of no where, he grabbed her on the waist and slammed her onto the desk, causing her to be wide-eyed, but soon after relaxed.

Both of them just looked at each other. Dante was wearing a suggestive smile on his stuble face. Now the atmosphere was getting...naughty..

"...You sure like picking a fuss, Dante."

He continued smiling.

_"Is this another one of his flirtings? Most probably." _she thought.

Though she was getting somewhat excited. She knew Dante was never a gentlemen, but she never thought he would behave this way.

"Trish babe..you should've known that by now." Said the demon hunter as he leaned in, tickling her with his breath near her ruby red lips.

"...or is it that you are just too bored." suggested the she-devil.

"Hm...could be that.."

He leaned in more, but Trish stopped him from going further, putting a slender finger on his lips.

"I never gave you the permission to." a smug smirk formed on her face.

"Aww Trish!" He whined and a small laugh escaped from her.

But of course..Dante Sparda won't force you to...so Trish might be wrong..maybe Dante can be a gentlemen after all. Just by that..all the lights came back with Lady opening the door suddenly.

"Hey guys! A mission for you both!" ordered Lady as she walks in.

Immediately Dante moved away from Trish, allowing her to quickly seat up from the desk, moving her position away from him and was now seating at the other side of the table. Just in time Lady arrived at the corner and continue walking without seeing them in the position they were just now.

"What is it?"

Lady continued.."A guy called me up and asked is there something wrong with Devil May Cry, he sure sounded pissed there, accusing you to have slammed the phone or something, but then I explained a short-circuit occured due to the heavy rain and thunder. He told me to inform you guys that there's trouble stirring at street vera."

Trish stood up, getting her jacket. Dante glance at Trish and shifting his glance back to Lady.

"Job's all yours." She stated as she gave a slight wave.."I've got another one on my list." and the raven-haired woman closed the door, re-asounding a ding-a-ling from Devil May Cry's door.

Dante kept silent for a while and chuckled, shaking his head in utter sarcasm.

"You ready?" Trish asked, walking away from Dante with her jacket and shades ready.

"Let's rock."

In a flash both the 2 disappeared, leaving the office empty.

* * *

**Author's note: **Short and fluffy...Sorry guys.= = But I'll try my best to think of another fluffy moment between these 2 on the next chappie alright?^^ Ok, so it doesn't hurt to R&R is it?


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackRoseDmc:** I'm also in love with this pairing as well!^^ Glad you like it and this next chapter is dedicated to you. :) Thanks for the review really!XD

**Author's note: **So I decided to continue. Enjoy! And also happy new year to everyone!XD

**Disclaimer: DMC- Capcom...nuff said.**

* * *

A big slash lodged into the giant wolf-like's head. The final blood to be drawned by Dante Sparda with his sword and partner.

"Helluva party!" He put Alastor on his back, where the seath of the sword was placed, glancing at Trish's direction whom just finished reloading ammo into Luce and Ombra, also her ruby lips giving a soft blow to the tip of her guns, getting rid of smoke evaporating from it.

"So...the payment." She reached out her hand, making a sign at the customer who gave them a call earlier on. The bearded man frowned as he gave them the payment they need. He was hoping that they at least lost the battle and made a big mess with demon lyncanthropes so that he won't need to pay much.

Dante smirked at this as he was finally rewarded with the right amount.

Though both them was soaking wet due to the heavy rain. Poor Trish can barely give any spark. The heavy droplets from the thick dark clouds at night washed the blood on the floor easily into the drain, barely leaving any stains on the road.

"Thanks for your help." The customer said to Trish once she took the reward.

"Not a problem at all." chirped his partner, finally walking away alongside with Dante, and disappeared behind the foggy mist that was blocking the road.

* * *

The rain continued pouring and it was 3.

Once back at the office, Trish rolled her hair and gave a tight squeeze so all the water inside is puring out.

"Hey, hey! Don't do that! You'll make the wood rot!" Dante reminded.

"It's not like you'll not destroy it. Remember how Alastor landed at one the spots of your beloved wooden floor?" Trish pointed out as a flashback came to the half-hybrid.

"...But that's an accident. And you're doing it on purpose!"

"Whatever...I'm going up for a shower." She sighed as she made her way towards the staircase. Before she could Dante raced in high-speed and slammed the bathroom's door after he succeeded in entering, leaving a speechless and shocked Trish.

"Will it be ok if I take a shower first?" Eventhough Trish can't see Dante at the moment, she could tell that there was a mischivous smirk making it's way on that stubbled face of his.

Furious and irritated, Trish screamed at Dante through the door and started banging.

"DANTE SPARDA! GET OUT OF THERE IMMEDIATELY! I NEED MY HOT SHOWER RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"No mommy! I don't wanna!" He teased, causing her to be even more angrier.

"By the way...you can just dry yourself up with that power of yours now can it?"

Trish just harrumphed and stomped off, lastly hearing Dante snickering.

* * *

"A-choo!"

"Catchin a cold already? I never knew my partner was that weak."

"You never did follow the rule "Lady's first" and no, I'm not referring to that Lady." She stated as she gave a light shove to the half-naked Dante.

"Aww Trish! But you're a full demon! And I'm only half of one." He whined.

"That doesn't mean you have to rush in first. I am still a lady."

And a grumble was heard...

"..."

"...Trish..is that you?"

"...yeah."she murmured , covering her face with the towel, trying to shield her face away from Dante once he burst out laughing.

"Ahaha! Oh Gawd Trish! I never knew you were starving! Ahahaha!"

"Don't you laugh at me! Order something!" She retorted, face still behind that towel.

"Pizza?"

"No..something other than that Dante. I don't want to eat pizza every single day."

He gave her a nod, lastly ordering chinese.

* * *

"This is good..." She continued eating like a hungry pig, chewing the mongral crab, slurping in her 4th noodles.

Dante never saw her eating like that before, and she was a big eater. He wondered why Trish never gets fat for some reason..

It's not like all demons can't get fat...

Can't they?

He slurped in his own noodles, attempting on his 2nd.

_"And I don't even eat like that.."_

"Did you say something?"

"No, nothing." He gave a gentle shook. Looking quite nervous. If Trish did hear what he had exactly said she will electrocute him again.

"Noodle on your face by the way." He pointed.

Trish tried to touch the spot but missed, "Where?"

"Here." His calloused hand reached out and shove the noodle away from that beautiful face of hers.

His hand remains there for a while, making Trish think that he was starting to flirt again.

"Hell, Dante, it's 3 in the morning." She reminded him, giving him a roll in the eyes.

He kept silent for a while, and not long she played in, giving up on the idea of getting to sleep.

"...you know what Dante?" her fingers swept his bangs away, revealing those sincere blue circles. "..you always had beautiful eyes."

"And you always had lips that could draw any men's attention."

A chuckle escaped from Trish, "How sweet of you."

It was both out of character, and some what weird...surprising as well.

And he never knew that her lips were so soft..

It was becoming more passionate, until they cut it off, with Trish ending up almost stripped and with Dante caging her.

"No." Both of them said at the same time, jinx.

"We're only partners!" Again they said at the same time, enthusiastic. She sat up immediately, avoiding eye-contact, and remained silent.

It was funny that the minor actions they did from time to time ended up here. She covered her face as she stood up from the couch and walked away nervously.

"Goodnight Dante." she said lastly after closing the door to her bedroom. Leaving Dante still dazed about what had just happened.

"...Goodnight Trish..." he muttered to himself, facepalming.

_We are just partners..._

* * *

**Author's note: **Yep, they finally did!XD But what would've happen once morning set foot on that office again?


End file.
